Protecting the family, Dark side series
by JLAR
Summary: After Justin Russo loses his powers he is outcast, knowing about magic he becomes a hunter. now he must find a way to protect his family. One shot, crossover featuring Justin Russo, Bobby Singer, Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel. Rated T for trash talk


Okay, so I'd never seen the wizards of waverly place before, and the other day my sister was watching the movie and I sat down and watched it with her, as I did, I had this strange idea for a really dark Supernatural/Wizards crossover. Hope you like it.

* * *

Justin Russo sat alone in the dark motel room, not bothering to clean the blood on his hands he reached for the knife on the side table and begun sharpening it, he knew he would have to clean the place up before morning or the maid would surely call the police, but right now he didn´t really feel like doing anything other than sitting on the dark.

The next day was a long drive to Bobby Singer´s salvage yard, by the time he got there the sun had begun to set. Grabbing the bottle of Jack he´d bought at the gas station, he walked out of the car and headed for the porch. Bobby was waiting for him shot gun at the ready and holy water on hand.

After the human proving ceremony of drinking holy water and cutting himself with silver, he was finally invited to enter and sit, he placed the bottle on the table as Bobby handed him a glass. He remembered how his mouth had burned the first time he´d tried drinking whisky, now it seemed like one of the only things that reminded him he was still alive.

"You said you had a job for me?" he asked after he took a sip, "What's so important it can't be discussed over the phone?"

"I need information" Bobby replied, "You know I rather get it face to face, you can never know who's really on the other end of the line"

"Information? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I come to you asking about monsters"

"Not when it's your area of expertise"

"No!" Justin shouted, "You know I won't talk about that!"

"We need your help" Bobby stood as he raised his voice.

"That life it…it's in the past, it's best to leave it buried there!"

"You know more about the subject than anyone else, people's lives are at stake here boy!"

"I don't care, I'm not going there, I told you…when you first contacted me, when you taught me how to be a hunter, I told you; I will not kill witches" Justin raised to his feet and begun to turn away, "Demons, werewolves, vampires yes, but not witches"

"I'm not asking you to kill one, I just need you to…"

"You need me to tell you how to do it? How to find him or her? It's the same thing Bobby!"

* * *

Justin drove silently, he didn't like being angry at Bobby, the man had taken him in after he'd been outcast by his family, but then again, Bobby wanted his help to kill a witch, and that was something he was not willing to do, after all, he'd been one for a time, he knew what it was like to have power, to wield magic.

Those few years before he´d lost the competition to be he's family's wizard had been the best years of his life, during that time, he'd believed magic to be a wonderful and incredible thing; now, he knew better. Magic is seductive, thrilling, and most of all dangerous. Of course when he'd been young it had been fascinating to imagine all the possibilities; now it was terrifying.

It wasn't long after he'd left Bobby's house that he found himself stopping, a black Impala was blocking the road. In front of it, two men stood waiting for him with their guns drawn.

"Winchesters" he said as he got out of the car, "I should have known, Bobby wouldn't have asked anything of me unless it were to help you two"

"Russo" Dean said as he put down his gun, "Long time since we last saw you"

"A year I believe, we were all fighting a little thing called the apocalypse, remember?"

"Yeah, sounds about right"

"Sam" Justin turned to face the tall man, "I heard you were back around, how did Hell treat you?"

"Can't say, can't remember"

"So, what can I do for you guys?"

"You know what we want to know" Dean replied as he grabbed hold of his shotgun once more.

"And you know I won't tell you"

"Innocent people's lives depend on us!" Dean raised his voice.

"And my family's lives depend on me!" Justin replied, his voice as menacing as Dean's, "You know what that's like" he spoke softly this time, "To want to protect your family from all the things out there trying to hurt them"

"It's not the same" Sam answered, "We protect innocent people from monsters"

"And I'm protecting innocent wizards from hunters" Justin stared at them both, "What do you thing you are to them? You go around killing things just because they're different, not actually caring if they're evil or not! To them you…we are the monsters"

He begun to turn away back to his car only to find his path blocked by someone else, "Castiel" he turned to face the Winchesters, "What are you going to threaten me with your oh so powerful pet?"

"No" Castiel replied as he placed his hand over his forehead, "I'm gonna get the information out of you"

* * *

Justin opened his eyes to the sight of a fan slowly spinning above him, he recognized the room immediately and stood up, as he'd expected the door was locked, "Bobby!" he shouted, "Bobby! Open up!" he continued, "Come on! Let me out!"

It wasn't until almost an hour that Bobby finally showed up, he was bringing a bottle of water and a can of tuna, "Let me out of here Bobby!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that boy"

"Come on Bobby, you know me, let me out of here"

"That's precisely why I can't let you out, I know you, I know you'd do anything to protect your family, even if it means killing those two"

"Bobby, they´re going to kill her" he sobbed, tears were beginning to fill his eyes "they´re going to torture her and then they're going to kill her, just so they can get one step closer to an alpha"

"We need to find out what is going on, monsters are not acting like they should and the Alphas have something to do with that"

"No, please let me out, at least let me warn her"

"I can't do that, besides it's probably already too late for that, you were unconscious for a long time"

"No, she's all right, she has to be"

"She's a witch Justin! She's evil, the second she got full control of her powers she became evil, just like you would have if you had won"

"No" Justin whimpered, "It's not true"

"You know how magic corrupts, she's had all that power for this long, do you really think she's the same person you knew? Do you really think she would give a rat's ass about you?"

"She would…she does"

"She's a witch! A demon whore!"

"Take that back" Justin replied his voice cracking, "Take it back!"

"The magic has corrupted her son, she's become an evil bitch and you know it!"

"I said, take it back!" Suddenly his hands sparked into flames as the door flew off it's hinges sending Bobby flying against the far wall.

"H…how?" Bobby said as he tried to get up unsuccessfully, "You…you lost, you're human"

"Here's something you probably didn't know" Justin said as he set the hall on flames with a touch of his hands, "At death of the family's wizard, the powers go to the eldest living sibling" calmly he raised his hand and Bobby begun to float, with his back against the wall he could do nothing but watch as Justin got ever more closely.

"I loved you like a father, but you..." he smiled, "You never loved me, you only loved them"

"Stop, the magic it's corrupting you, you have to fight it" Bobby shouted, but Justin didn't seem to listen.

"They were your sons, not me" Justin made a hand gesture and Bobby flew across the hall and smashed into a burning wall. "My family's dead because of you, now I'm going to kill yours"

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so, please review, I really enjoy turning lighthearted comedic things into serious and darker versions, so I might do more similar oneshots about other shows, what do you think?


End file.
